Un vuelo peculiar
by Takari95
Summary: ¿Acaso sus hijos querían matarlos en un accidente de avión antes de su boda? Hiroaki y Toshiko emprenderán un vuelo un tanto peculiar en el que se darán cuenta de algunas cosas y puede que se den una oportunidad para ser felices de verdad. [Fic para Beautiful-Sadness, Proyecto 1-8]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Este fic está dedicado a Beatiful-Sadness porque tomé su reto del foro Proyecto 1-8. **

**Bueno, _Beatiful-Sadness_ lo pusiste difícil con la pareja, tuve que pensar mucho y no sé si te gustará la historia pero me he esforzado a base de bien en hacerlo lo mejor posible así que espero que lo disfrutes :)**

* * *

Un ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas, un sonido extraño que no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar en el lugar en el que vivían. Uno de esos sonidos que tan solo sabes que existen porque aparece escrito en forma de onomatopeya en los libros de cuentos para niños o porque lo escuchas de fondo en algún documental que retransmiten por la tele después de comer. Aquel sonido los hizo volverse y se encontraron de frente con un animal grande, que balanceaba la cola de lado a lado espantando las moscas que querían posarse sobre su lomo y que los miraba con sus grandes ojos como si tratara de adivinar qué hacían allí. Se quedaron quietos y observaron también a aquella criatura con detenimiento.

**-.-**

El teléfono empezó a sonar e inundó la casa con su estridente ruido. Toshiko Takenouchi se secó las manos que tenía mojadas con el delantal y acudió al salón para coger el teléfono fijo que estaba en un pequeña mesita junto al sofá. Lo cogió con parsimonia y colocó su auricular en la oreja. Al escuchar la voz proveniente del otro lado de la línea una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, siempre le agradaba tener noticias de su hija Sora. La joven vivía en Kyoto desde hacía algo más de un año con su novio Matt aunque pronto dejarían de ser solo novios para convertirse oficialmente en esposos. El esperado enlace se celebraría en unos pocos días y ése era el motivo por el que la pelirroja estaba llamando a su madre.

─¿Qué has querido decir con que todo está arreglado?─ Murmuró Toshiko a su hija al no entender muy bien que le estaba diciendo pues nada más coger el aparato le había soltado a boca jarro una frase sin pies ni cabeza, aparentemente. "Todo está arreglado, mamá" ¿Qué era lo que estaba arreglado? La mujer enarcó una ceja al escuchar un suspiro de parte de su hija.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que Matt y yo nos encargaríamos de pagaros el viaje a ti y a su padre?"

─Bueno Sora pero pagar un viaje en avión cuesta un dinero y vosotros lo necesitáis para terminar de pagar la boda. Creo, sinceramente, que deberías dejar que tanto el padre de Matt como yo nos pagáramos nuestro viaje y ya está.

"Mamá, hemos encontrado una oferta buenísima en una pequeña compañía."

─¿Cuánto te ha costado?

"Eso no te lo voy a decir porque si no insistirás en devolvérmelo y no pienso permitirlo."

Esta vez fue Toshiko la que suspiró al darse cuenta muy a su pesar de lo testaruda que podía llegar a ser su hija.

─¿Cuándo tengo que coger el avión?

"Mañana. A las seis." Contestó Sora con un tono de voz tajante que impedía que su madre pronunciase cualquier tipo de réplica. La decisión estaba más que tomada y no iba a haber vuelta atrás. Toshiko intercambió algunas palabras más con su hija y finalmente colgó el teléfono. Echó un vistazo a la casa que estaba muy vacía y triste desde que su hija ya no vivía allí y la habitaba ella sola. En realidad, echaba mucho de menos la presencia de aquella revoltosa pelirroja que siempre le había llevado la contraria en todo. Al fin y al cabo, era su única hija y la quería tal y como era con todos sus defectos y virtudes. Se separó del teléfono para ir a su habitación y empezar a meter lo que necesitaría para el viaje, bufó. Su hija podría haberla avisado con un poco más de antelación pero seguramente no lo había hecho porque la conocía y sabía que al final se hubiera pagado un billete de viaje para ir por su cuenta. Con razón era hija suya, qué bien la conocía...

-.-

Paralelamente, Hiroaki Ishida fumaba tranquilamente a la puerta de los estudios de la Fuji TV donde trabajaba. En esos momentos, la calle estaba repleta de personas que iban de un lado a otro volviendo a casa del trabajo tanto a pie como en coche con el consiguiente colapso que la salida del trabajo ocasionaba día tras día. Él observó su cigarrillo que se consumía poco a poco convirtiéndose en un pequeño montón de ceniza. Alzó la cabeza y miró el pedazo de cielo que se podía avistar entre los rascacielos, un pedazo de cielo oscurecido y sin ninguna estrella. "_Maldita contaminación_ _lumínica._" pensó para sí mismo mientras le daba la última calada al pitillo que tenía en la mano. En cuanto lo terminó, tiró la colilla al suelo, la pisó con fuerza con el zapato y se llevó la mano al bolsillo delantero de la camisa con la intención de sacar la cajetilla en la que guardaba sus cigarrillos y el mechero, dispuesto a fumarse un par más antes de volver a sumergirse en el trabajo. Sin embargo, el tono melodioso de su móvil le impidió encender su anhelado cigarro. Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo sacó.

"Papá, mañana tienes que ir al aeropuerto a las seis de la mañana."

─¿A qué aeropuerto?

"Al Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita, ¿dónde querías ir?"

─Yo solo preguntaba, Matt.

"¿Todavía estás trabajando?"

─No, ahora estoy descansando.

"Está bien pero vuelve pronto a casa y acuéstate si no mañana no te levantarás."

─¿Cuánto dura el viaje?─preguntó mientras intentaba encender un nuevo cigarro a la vez que sujetaba el móvil apretándolo entre su hombro y su mejilla para poder utilizar las manos.

"Unos setenta minutos, tal vez algo más. El avión os dejará en el Aeropuerto de Osaka y luego tendréis que tomar un bus que os dejará en Kyoto."

─Creo que hubiera sido más fácil tomar un tren, ¿sabes?

"Vamos, papá. No te quejes."

─Está bien, está bien. Entonces, mañana nos veremos, hijo. ¿Sabes algo de tu madre?

"Mamá está de viaje así que vendrá directamente a la boda."

Un profundo silencio se estableció entre padre e hijo hasta que este último emitió una breve despedida y canceló la llamada. Hiroaki terminó su segundo cigarrillo y decidió que ya era hora de subir a hablar con sus jefes para reclamarles esos días de vacaciones que no había disfrutado en años.

-.-

Matt se dejó caer en el sofá, tiró el móvil un poco de mala gana sobre otro sillón que había enfrente y permaneció unos instantes mirando el techo blanco de su pequeño piso en Kyoto. Podía escuchar la voz de Sora mientras ella hablaba con su madre desde el teléfono fijo que tenían en la habitación que compartían. Parecía que a Sora le estaba costando un poco convencer a su insistente madre para que aceptara el billete que habían comprado. Un rato después, la vio salir del cuarto y se la quedó mirando con esos ojos azul marino. La pelirroja advirtió la mirada y se acercó a él todavía con los labios apretados.

─Que testaruda puede ser a veces, más terca que una mula─. Se quejó Sora mientras se sentaba junto a Matt con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

─No seas así con tu madre.

─Es muy fácil decirlo porque tu padre no te pone tantas trabas─. El rubio se quedó callado y Sora se recostó hacia atrás dejando descansar la espalda sobre un mullido cojín y la cabeza en el hombro de Matt. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarlo volvía a tener en el rostro aquella expresión dulce de siempre, aquella que adoptaba cada vez que miraba a ese chico del que estaba enamorada hasta la médula. Acercó sus labios a los de él y a Matt le faltó tiempo para unirlos en un beso. Sora se incorporó, puso una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Matt y se sentó sobre las piernas de éste.

─¿Qué haces?─ Preguntó él con una media sonrisa al ver como su pelirroja empezaba a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa. Ella no contestó pero esbozó una sonrisa provocativa. El rubio la rodeó con los brazos, la aproximó mucho a él y empezó a besarla.

─¿Y qué haces tú?─Susurró ella contra su oído antes de dejarse arrastrar por los besos y las caricias y dejar pasar lo que tenía que pasar.

**-.-**

A aquellas horas de la madrugada el aeropuerto estaba casi desierto, nadie cogía vuelos a esas horas. La mujer que tenía que extender los billetes y comprender las tarjetas de embarque tenía cara de cansada, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano, sentada ante un pequeño mostrador iluminado con un cartel en el que refulgían unas letras en color azul. La mujer miró a aquel hombre de cabello corto y castaño y sin muchas palabras le dio lo que necesitaba. Hiroaki guardó el billete y empezó a dirigirse hacia su puerta de embarque pero antes miró los paneles en los que aparecían los horarios de los próximos vuelos y allí estaba. Un único vuelo de una compañía de la que no le sonaba ni el nombre. Frunció el ceño. Tendría que haber cogido un tren.

Unos zapatos con un poco de tacón se hicieron escuchar por toda la terminal por el suave repiqueteo que dejaban flotando en el aire cada vez que tocaban el suelo al compás de los pasos de su portadora. Hiroaki ladeó la cabeza, era raro que alguien más tomara ese vuelo a parte de unos hombres que había visto entrar por la puerta de embarque hacía un rato y un pequeño grupo de estudiantes. La mujer de ojos rasgados lo observó con detenimiento y tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo fruto de que todavía estaba un poco dormida. Se puso derecha y fue a formalizar sus trámites y después con su maleta detrás de ella se acercó a aquel hombre.

─No sabía que usted iba a viajar conmigo, señor Ishida─. Dijo con una sonrisa delicada y dulce mientras le tendía la mano.

─La verdad es que yo tampoco estaba el corriente de esto, solo sabía que nuestros hijos nos habían pagado el vuelo a los dos. No pensé que íbamos a viajar juntos.

─Así mejor, ¿no cree? Creo que viajar solo no es muy agradable.

─Puede que tenga razón─. El aviso para los pasajeros de aquel vuelo nocturno no se hizo esperar y ambos avanzaron hacia la puerta. Toshiko llevaba una pequeña trolley tras ella y Hiroaki una bolsa de deporte que llevaba colgada al hombro.

─¿Usted ha facturado la maleta?─preguntó Toshiko al ver que no le decían nada por llevar en la mano una maleta que superaba con mucho el peso máximo de lo que se podía llevar uno consigo al asiento durante el vuelo.

─Pues no, no me han dicho nada...

Ella asintió sin estar muy convencida sobre el tema y los dos se reunieron con un pequeño grupo de gente. Una azafata vestida de azul los hizo bajar de uno en uno por unas pequeñas escaleras. La joven abrió una puerta y los pasajeros se encontraron en la pista de aterrizaje. La azafata los instó a moverse para llegar al avión.

─Perdone señorita...─dijo uno de los hombres que Hiroaki había visto entrar antes que ellos─.¿No hay un autobús que nos lleve al avión?

La azafata rio como si le hubiera contado un chiste muy gracioso, sacudió la cabeza y salió al aire libre, dispuesta a cruzar la pista de aterrizaje. Los pasajeros se miraron unos a otros y finalmente fue Hiroaki seguido de Toshiko el que encabezó la marcha para seguir a aquella risueña azafata. EN cuanto salieron del edificio se quedaron de piedra al ver un minúsculo avioncito, un tanto maltrecho y algo sucio situado en medio de la enorme pista que parecía que le quedaba demasiado grande. Hiraki dejó caer los hombros y alzó una ceja en un gesto de indignación. ¿Le estaban tomando el pelo? Toshiko hizo el mismo gesto que él y lo miró.

─Voy a matar a mi hija en cuanto llegue a Kyoto...

─Creo que yo me encargaré de Matt─. Sentenció Hiroaki pensando en una manera dolorosa de matar a su hijo mayor. El hombre se encogió de hombros, ahora no había marcha atrás tendrían que subir a ese avión que parecía que iba a caerse a pedazos en pleno vuelo. Siguieron a la azafata y empezaron a subir uno por uno con sus maletas al interior de la avioneta. Hiroaki abrió mucho los ojos al ver el interior del aparato. Los asientos de tela color beige tenían manchas, a saber de qué cosa. Había papeles y colillas esparcidos por el suelo. Algunos de los estantes sobre los asientos en los que se guardaban los bolsos de mano estaban abiertos. Desde allí podía ver los dos extremos del avión, lo que se dice largo no era y ancho aún menos pues entre las dos filas de asientos a penas había un pasillo de medio metro. En cuanto Toshiko subió se tapó los ojos con la mano y sacudió la cabeza, eso no le podía estar pasando. ¿Acaso sus hijos querían matarlos en un accidente de avión antes de su boda? Se rio con sarcasmo de lo que le había dicho Sora sobre eso de que habían encontrado una oferta fantástica en una pequeña compañía, una oferta "fantástica".

Siguió a su acompañante de viaje, él la dejó pasar y ella se sentó junto a la ventanilla. Hiroaki tomó asiento y dejó la bolsa de deporte a sus pies. Intentó apoyarse en su asiento para intentar pasar el viaje lo mejor posible pero el rompecabezas estaba roto lo que le obligó a colocar la cabeza en una posición un tanto incómoda. Toshiko esbozó una sonrisa divertida al ver a Hiroaki pelear contra el asiento, intentando enderezarlo. Él esbozó una media sonrisa que a la mujer le recordó muchísimo a la de Matt.

─¿De qué te ríes?─Dijo Hiroaki empezando a tutearla.

─Lamento decirle que me río de usted.

─Si quieres puedes hablarme de tú, dentro de poco seremos familia, será mejor que vayamos familiarizándonos, ¿no crees?

Ella asintió y sonrió.

─Puedes llamarme Toshiko.

─Hiroaki.

─Parecemos dos adolescentes que se acaban de conocer en una discoteca o en la parada del bus.

Hiroaki sonrió y Toshiko también. Ella se quedó mirando aquellos pequeños ojos que le transmitían confianza y se sintió un poco más reconfortada a pesar de estar metida en un aparato mecánico volador que parecía de todo menos seguro. Giró la cabeza y miró a través de la ventanilla mientras el avión despegaba y empezaba su vuelo...

**Hasta aquí lo dejo, últimamente tengo muchos exámenes pero en nada subiré lo que me queda de este fic :) Sé que ahora habrá cosas que no cuadrarán hasta que no suba la segunda parte pero pido un poco de paciencia. Todas las opiniones son bien recibidas.!**

**Takari95**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Esta es la segunda parte del fic que está dedicado a Beatiful-Sadness porque tomé su reto del foro Proyecto 1-8. **

Toshiko vio como el destartalado avión empezaba el vuelo al despegarse de la pista de aterrizaje. El pequeño aparato traqueteaba y hacía ruidos un tanto extraños que no podía evitar que la pusieran un pelín nerviosa. Volvió la cabeza y miró a Hiroaki que estaba sentado a su lado, aparentemente tranquilo.

─¿Pasa algo?─preguntó él al advertir su mirada. Alzó la cabeza y le sonrió. Toshiko negó y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Era de noche y no se veía prácticamente nada pero le daba la sensación que estaban volando muy bajo. Estaba tan concentrada intentando discernir a qué altura volaban que no sintió que Hiroaki se inclinaba sobre ella para poder ver también por la ventana. Ella se incorporó en un momento determinada y se encontró con el rostro del hombre a pocos centímetros del suyo. Abrió mucho los ojos y Hiroaki se apartó con rapidez mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo. No se dirigieron la palabra durante un buen rato, un poco avergonzados. La azafata los miró al pasar por el estrecho pasillo del avión.

─¿Necesitan algo?─preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

─No, gracias.─Comentó Toshiko a lo que Hiroaki asintió─.Solo una cosa, ¿cuándo vamos a llegar al aeropuerto de Osaka?─La rubia azafata empezó a reírse como si Toshiko hubiese contado un gran chiste y se marchó con paso ligero para atender a los demás pasajeros.

─¿Qué he dicho?─preguntó desconcertada a su acompañante─. Hasta donde yo sé, este avión nos deja en el aeropuerto de Osaka y desde allí cogemos un autobús hasta Kyoto, ¿no?

─Eso es lo que sé yo también de Matt.

Toshiko suspiró, miró por la ventana y volvió a darle la sensación de que volaban bajo. Cada vez más. No llevaban ni media hora cuando el avión empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro a causa de las turbulencias. Toshiko cerró los ojos y se aferró al brazo de Hiroaki con fuerza. El hombre acarició la mano de ella con una sonrisa en un intento de tranquilizarla aunque ni él mismo sentía esa tranquilidad que quería transmitir. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquello.

Hiroaki miró una y otra vez el reloj, ya llevaban más de hora y media de vuelo siendo que Matt le había asegurado que éste no duraría mucho más de setenta minutos. Toshiko permanecía callada a su lado, asustada todavía por las turbulencias de hacía un rato, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a ese medio de transporte. De repente, una voz confusa empezó a escucharse a través de unos descacharrados altavoces que había sobre sus cabezas. La voz anunciaba que en breves iban a aterrizar y que tenían que abrocharse los cinturones. Hiroaki suspiró, qué ganas tenía de escuchar aquella maldita frase y sentir tierra firme bajo sus pies.

Poco después, el avión volvió a hacer algún que otro movimiento brusco mientras descendía. Todos los pasajeros pudieron escuchar como el tren de aterrizaje se desplegaba poco a poco y como las pequeñas ruedecitas besaban la pista. En cuanto se detuvo, los pasajeros se levantaron apresuradamente y se amontonaron en frente de la puerta con sus maletas en la mano. Todos y cada uno tenían la misma cara que Toshiko y Hiroaki, querían bajar de allí. La azafata se aproximó y se encargó de abrir la compuerta. El primer pasajero miró hacia abajo y se las tuvo que ingeniar apara bajar por la cochambrosa escalera de hierro que les habían colocado. La luz del sol empezaba a salir. Hiroaki sacó la cabeza del avión y se quedó pasmado.

─¿Dónde demonios estamos?─Ante él se abría lo que se definiría como un paisaje campestre. Ante sí había un gran prado y a lo lejos se podía distinguir una especie de pueblo rural de casitas blancas. Bajó cargado con su bolsa de deporte mirando a un lado y a otro sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Toshiko abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada, solo se puso bastante pálida y tuvo que apoyarse en Hiroaki para no caer rodando por las escaleras. Suspiró. La azafata los miró como si no comprendiera.

─Nuestro avión no va al aeropuerto de Osaka, ¿sabían? Si no, ¿por qué creen que el viaje resulta tan barato? Lo que hacemos es llevar a nuestros pasajeros a este pequeño aeródromo del interior y de aquí cogen un autobús que les lleva a Osaka en unas cuantas horas y luego cogen otro desde allí para ir a Kyoto─. Los dos la miraron con la rabia pintada en los ojos, bajaron la escalera que parecía estar a punto de caerse a pedazos y se quedaron mirando el paisaje que se abría ante ellos. El resto de pasajeros andaban desperdigados cargando sus maletas. Hiroaki se pasó la mano por la nuca con resignación.

─¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Hiroaki?─susurró ella en voz baja.

Un ruido se escuchó a sus espaldas, un sonido extraño que no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar en el lugar en el que vivían. Uno de esos sonidos que tan solo sabes que existen porque aparece escrito en forma de onomatopeya en los libros de cuentos para niños o porque lo escuchas de fondo en algún documental que retransmiten por la tele después de comer. Aquel sonido los hizo volverse y se encontraron de frente con un animal grande, que balanceaba la cola de lado a lado espantando las moscas que querían posarse sobre su lomo y que los miraba con sus grandes ojos como si tratara de adivinar qué hacían allí. Se quedaron quietos y observaron también a aquella criatura con detenimiento. Toshiko retrocedió un paso, abrazó a Hiroaki y dejó escapar un fuerte chillido que asustó a todos los pájaros que estaban posados en ese mismo momento sobre el avión.

─Una vaca...─susurró Hiroaki sin saber muy bien como actuar ante aquello. El animal los miró con detenimiento, parecía que se estaba riendo de ellos y de como sus hijos los habían mandado sin quererlo a un lugar alejado del mundo civilizado. La vaca se fijó en el bolso de flores que llevaba Toshiko y con el paso calmada y lento de estos animales se acercó a ella. Hiroaki intentó interponerse pero la vaca consiguió apresar con su boca aquel bolso. Toshiko soltó el bolso de golpe entre gritos y vio como la vaca empezaba a mordisquearlo mientras seguía moviendo la cola. Tras haber conseguido lo que quería el animalito dio la vuelta con parsimonia y se marchó por donde había venido respondiendo a la llamada de su pastor que la instaba a salir rápidamente del aeródromo. Toshiko quiso dejarse caer allí mismo de rodillas pero la mano de Hiroaki tomó la suya y la arrastró para salir del aeródromo siguiendo el mismo camino que la vaca para hablar con el pastor. El buen hombre los miró con gesto risueño y le quitó el bolso a su animal para devolvérselo un poco machacado y lleno de babas a su legítima propietaria.

─Necesitamos que nos ayude a llegar a Kyoto─. Rogó Hiroaki mientras de reojo vigilaba a Toshiko y la cara de asco que ponía mientras sostenía su malogrado bolso con las puntas de los dedos.

─Veo que la compañía sigue haciendo de las suyas. Bueno, si quieren pueden coger el autobús que ellos les ofrecen para que los lleve a Osaka.

─No sé usted pero mirando donde nos han traído en avión no quiero arriesgarme ahora con el viaje en autobús.

El pastor rio con fuerza, en verdad sabía que Hiroaki tenía razón en no querer viajar más con la compañía. De lo contrario, en lugar de en Kyoto acabarían en cualquier otra parte de Japón. Cuando pudo para el ataque de risa hizo que los dos lo siguieran hasta un pequeño conjunto de casa que no era el mismo que el que habían visto allá a lo lejos nada más bajar del avión. Llamó a la que Toshiko y Hiroaki dedujeron sería su mujer para que le trajera las llaves de la camioneta. La mujer refunfuñó un poco al conocer la historia porque ya estaba harta de que su marido gastara tiempo en llevar a los viajeros extraviados que acababan en aquel aeródromo a la capital. Sin embargo, dejó de quejarse en cuanto Hiroaki le prometió que si les ayudaban los invitarían a la boda de sus hijos que se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco. Con el tema de la invitación, la mujer quedó un poco más contenta. El hombre subió a la camioneta y ayudó a Toshiko y Hiroaki a subir a la parte trasera de ésta.

El viento le deshizo el moño a Toshiko y los cabellos le cayeron en cascada sobre los hombros, se pasó una mano y se lo echó hacia atrás. Hiroaki encontró ese gesto sumamente perfecto, precioso y se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar así de la madre de la novia de su hijo. Sin embargo, no le dio mucha importancia a ese pensamiento y siguió observando a aquella mujer morena que lo estaba acompañando en aquella aventura tan extraña.

─¿Sabes qué?─dijo Hiroaki llamando la atención de ella.

─¿Qué?

─Creo que en todo el tiempo que lleva mi hijo viviendo en Kyoto no he ido a visitarle ni una sola vez. Siempre ha sido él el que ha venido a verme. Me siento un poco culpable─. Terminó esbozando una media sonrisa.

─Yo tampoco he ido a verlos ni una sola vez, el trabajo últimamente me ha tenido absolutamente absorbida y fui posponiendo el viaje cada vez más.

─Ya somos dos a los que el trabajo nos quita una gran parte del tiempo. Aún así, estoy muy orgulloso de tener un hijo como Matt. Hace falta mucha paciencia para aguantarme.

─Ser padre soltero no es nada fácil y creo que Matt lo sabe y por eso te aprecia tanto. Te has esforzado mucho siempre por llenar el hueco de padre y de madre.

─No lo creo, bueno, no lo sé. Nunca le he preguntado sobre el tema porque sé que en el fondo también quiere a su madre y que tanto él como T.K. hubieran hecho lo que fuera para que Natsuko y yo volviésemos a estar juntos. Creo que es mejor no nombrar el tema y seguir pensando que mi hijo tiene una infinita paciencia...─comentó riendo.

─Yo tampoco he hablado del tema con Sora. Nunca hemos sido muy compatibles y tampoco hemos tenido facilidad para entablar una conversación, siempre acabábamos discutiendo.

─Pero Sora es una chica muy especial y se nota que te aprecia enormemente.

─Sé que me reprocha también muchas cosas, sé que si le hubiera dejado seguir jugando al fútbol como ella quería nuestra relación sería diferente y su vida ahora también sería muy diferente. Tal vez estuviera jugando en alguna liga femenina en lugar de estar estudiando diseño y a punto de casarse con Matt.

─¿Sabes qué? Que creo que no vale la pena pensar en lo que podría haber pasado. Pasó lo que pasó, sin más. Ambos somos padres solteros y hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido nuestra papel de progenitores y creo que, al fin y al cabo, lo que importa es les hemos dado mucho amor a nuestros hijos y que ambos tienen una vida feliz y plena.

Toshiko se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, sentía que aquel hombre le acababa de decir todas aquellas palabras que le hubiera gustado escuchar de alguien hace mucho tiempo. La sonrisa franca de Hiroaki hizo que sus mejillas se tiñesen de un suave color rosado y que un ejército de mariposas se desatara en su estómago. Puede que aquel no fuera el mejor momento para aquella especie de momento romántico y menos cuando iban en la parte trasera de una camioneta saltando con cada bache que daba el vehículo pero no les importaba, parecía que habían encontrado en el otro la comprensión que nadie les había brindado hasta ahora. La mujer se acercó a él y sentada a su lado apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del Ishida. El hombre pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y la rodeó por los hombros mientras que la otra la dejó libre para seguir disfrutando el cigarrillo que estaba fumando desde hacía rato.

-.-

Matt y Sora se despertaron por culpa del sonido estridente del despertado que estaba posado en la mesilla de noche. Sora salió de debajo de las sábanas, estiró el brazo y le pegó un manotazo al aparato. Matt abrió un ojo para ver como su novia apagaba el despertador y en cuanto ella realizó la tarea la atrajo hacia sí para rodear su suave cuerpo desnudo con los brazos y poder darle un beso. No había mejor manera de levantarse por las mañanas que haciendo eso.

-.-

El pastor los llevó hasta la ciudad y los dejó a la puerta del hotel donde iban a hospedarse hasta el día de la boda. Tenían cara de cansados, más bien de agotados y todos los que pasaban por allí se detuvieron durante unos segundos a mirar a aquellos dos clientes tan peculiares. Se apresuraron a entrar en el hotel para registrarse y al menos poder dejar las pesadas maletas en la habitación antes de ir a ver a sus hijos.

Poco después salían otra vez del edificio. Sora y Matt los esperaban en un restaurante de por allí cerca y los dos jóvenes supieron que algo no iba bien cuando vieron las cejas alzadas en el rostro de sus padres. La pelirroja y el rubio se miraron con nerviosismo y tragaron saliva.

Hiroaki cogió a Matt por el pescuezo y Toshiko apoyó la mano con fuerza en la mesa delante de las narices de Sora.

─¿Se puede saber qué clase de vuelo nos habéis pagado?─preguntó Hiroaki a su hijo que se quejaba del pellizco que le estaba dando.

─¿Qué ha ocurrido?─preguntó Sora, pálida, al ver a su madre con el pelo revuelto en lugar de llevar un perfecto recogido en lo alto de la cabeza.

─¿Que qué ha ocurrido?─Ambos padres se relajaron, se dedicaron una sonrisa y se sentaron enfrente de sus hijos y empezaron a contarles al tipo de avión que habían subido, cómo habían acabado en un aeródromo alejado de la mano de Dios y cómo habían llegado allí en una camioneta.

Sora y Matt escucharon el relato con la boca abierta de par en par, no podían creerse que les hubieran engañado de aquella con los billetes y menos podían creer que sus padres habían pasado por todo eso en unas pocas horas. Hiroaki no pudo evitar contar el episodio con la vaca del pastor que se estaba paseando por el aeródromo a pesar de que Toshiko le suplicó y le rogó que no lo hiciera. Evidentemente, él lo hizo y Sora y Matt estuvieron un buen rato riéndose. La comida transcurrió relajada, se contaron anécdotas y ultimaron los pocos detalles que quedaban por cerrar de la boda. Pasaron la tarde con ellos visitando los lugares más emblemáticos de Tokio y finalmente se despidieron de ellos cuando ya casi era de noche.

Hiroaki se dio una buena ducha ya en el hotel, se enrolló en un albornoz de mullido algodón blanco y se acostó en la inmensa cama que había en el centro de la habitación, qué día más extraño que había vivido. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el momento vivido con Toshiko en la camioneta cuando le había rodeado los hombros con el brazo, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa tierna al pensar en ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos nudillos golpeando la puerta de su habitación. Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir.

En el pasillo vio a Toshiko envuelta en el mismo albornoz que llevaba él.

─¿Puedo pasar?─preguntó ella con suavidad. En ese momento, Hiroaki la vio mucho menos a la defensiva, la sintió mucho más dulce.

─Claro. Pasa.─La mujer se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la tele que estaba encendida aunque tenía el volumen al mínimo.

─¿Ocurre algo?─preguntó él al volver a acomodarse en la cama.

─Necesitaba...

─¿Qué?

─No quiero estar sola─. Admitió ella. Hiroaki se incorporó al verla un poco triste y la atrajo hacia sí, la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el pelo suelto con suavidad. Le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y se la quedó mirando a los ojos. Una necesidad apremiante de cariño los envolvió y ella acortó la poco distancia que quedaba entre sus labios uniéndolos en un profundo beso. Él hundió su boca en la de ella y puso su mano en la nuca para acercarla más. Ella se separó despacio de él, Hiroaki le pasó las manos por los hombros y retiró un poco aquel fino albornoz. Ella estaba arrodillada delante de él, mirándolo expectante. Hiroaki se acercó y dejó caer un suave beso en su cuello, tiró de ella y la hizo caer encima de él para abrazarla con fuerza.

─Yo tampoco.

-.-

El día de la boda llegó sin que nadie se diera cuenta y en aquella ceremonia dos manos se unieron mientras los novios decían el sí quiero, dos manos se entrelaron sin que nadie se diera cuenta, nadie que no fueran ellos dos. Ya no querían estar solos, ya habían probado durante mucho tiempo la soledad. Aquel vuelo peculiar les había brindado una segunda oportunidad. La pregunta es... ¿saldrá está vez bien? Solo el futuro lo sabe.

**Bueno, aquí termina el reto. Espero que haya gustado en especial a Beatiful-Sadness que es la interesada. Por cierto, tengo que darles lar gracias a ChemicalFairy, Ahiru – san, CieloCriss y . por sus fantásticos reviews. Os agradezco mucho el apoyo! Espero que niguna deje de hacer viajes por culpa de mi fic :)**

**Takari95**


End file.
